Let's Talk
by ConFuzzLed26
Summary: Alice sees something that will change up the future of a certain human and vampire. Rated T for the one swear that's in there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just wanted to play with her creations. Nor do I own the song "Talk", that belongs to Coldplay.**

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do_

Alice tapped her fingernails against her desk sharply, bottom lip gripped tightly between her teeth. Her latest vision had thrown her whole center off balance and she'd been sitting at this desk for the past two hours pondering what to do about it.

_Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you_

But firstly she'd been wondering what kind of decision had brought this future on. What could possibly have set up this future that showed the shortest vampire eventually ruining Edward and Bella's perfect relationship? She glanced to her left to check her cell phone. About two minutes after seeing the vision she had immediately called Jasper to tell him what she saw. Her mate was hunting with the family as Emmett sat and watched over Bella. Alice slowly turned away from her phone, once again tapping on the desk.

"C'mon Jazz, look at your phone once in a while! Geez, it's the twenty first century!" She huffed.

_You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done_

Jasper sat high above the world on a tree branch watching the life below him and letting the sun hit his cold skin. He was peaceful, the first time in a while. Being an empath sucked, having to go to high school over and over again where teenagers are almost always emotionally unstable. It was torture, everyday. The only peace he felt was either in the woods on a hunt or when he was with Alice. Speaking of his lovely wife…

Jasper dug into his pants pockets and pulled out his cell phone. With a tiny flick of his wrist it flew open and he noticed that there were about sixty missed calls. Astonished, he pressed a button to check who called and saw they were all from Alice! Jasper quickly hit speed dial and it was snatched up before it finished its first ring.

"Jasper!" A frantic voice exclaimed, "We need to talk. Immediately."

"I'll be home in ten minutes." He said, as he jumped out of the tree and raced towards Forks.

_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

Bella was lying looking at her ceiling as she heard Emmett rustling around in her closet. She didn't bother to look over as she heard a loud bang; she just assumed that the large vampire had finally broken through her wall. Sighing, the human rolled over onto her side, away from the noise of Emmett stumbling out of her closet.

"Bella," He whined, "Where'd you hide all your games?"

Emmett saw that the girl had not responded, even with a sarcastic remark and he made his way over to her quickly.

"What's on your mind, Little Sis?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. At the contact Bella let her tears fall and Emmett immediately pulled her onto his lap. "Bella? You know you can tell me. I'm your personal vampire teddy bear. Tell your big brother what's up."

Bella cried even harder as she grabbed onto his shirt. She'd been trying to ignore it for as long as she could. She'd finally found a great family who loved her very much but she knew she'd ruin it eventually. She didn't think that her feelings for Alice would grow this strong or that it would cause her this much pain!

"Alice!" She sobbed. Emmett rubbed her back, his dark brows knitting together in anger and confusion.

"What about Alice? Did she hurt you?" Emmett loved his little pixie to death but if she'd hurt Bella…

"I can't," Bella gasped, "It'd tear the family apart. And Edward!" With that Bella buried herself in Emmett's chest.

_Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me_

"Bella what are you babbling about?" Emmett pulled the hysterical girl away from him and looked at her red, puffy eyes. It was times like this that made him wish he still kept his handkerchief with him, but times change and hankies were soooo out of fashion.

"I'm supposed to love Edward!" She practically yelled.

"Of course you do." The bulky vampire cocked his head, a small grin in place.

"But I don't!" Bella cried, wrenching away from the man and collapsing on her stomach. Now Emmett was really lost. Carefully he reached out and patted her back.

"Alright, so you don't love Ed. Who can blame you? He's kinda scary. But what does Alice have to do with this?"

Bella didn't want to say, she shook her head hard. How could she possibly say that she was in love with the tiny vampire? That all she wanted to do now was love the woman senseless._  
_

_So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or a write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done  
Do something that's never been done  
_

"Jasper, something's wrong with Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she threw open the door to the Cullen residence. Jasper hurried in and grabbed Alice's shoulders, her fear and anxiousness coursing off her and to him. Jasper took a deep, unneeded breath before opening his dark golden eyes.

"Tell me everything." He commanded as he steered her towards the couch. Alice plopped down, her mind in a faraway place as she recounted how in her vision, she Alice ruined her brother's and Bella's relationship.

"But how?!" Jasper said, exasperated.

"I don't know! Bella made the decision!"

"How does this involve you wreaking it?"

Suddenly Alice went rigid, her eyes glazing over as she watched the future unfold in front of her. Bella laying on her bed, crying as she told Emmett she was in love with her. Bella ending her relationship with Edward, Bella admitting her long hidden feelings to Alice, Alice consoling the girl as she admitted her own feelings. As soon as it had come the vision was gone and she was stuck looking at her mate.

"Oh Jazz," She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

_Or do something that's never been done  
Do something that's never been done  
_

Jasper bolted out of the house, unshed tears in his eyes as Alice stood in the doorway. She didn't think this would ever happen and now she felt so drained. She leaned against the doorway as she attempted to figure out what she was doing. She was right to break up with Jasper, wasn't she? Of course she was. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't just keep living her life with Jasper when she was falling for someone else. Now all the psychic vampire had to do was figure out what to do next.

_So you don't know where you're going, and you wanna talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

Alice pulled a black coat out of her large closet before hopping onto the branch outside her window. Bella was in pain and Alice knew that eventually they'd have to hash things out. But the dark haired vampire needed to hunt first.

_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

"I love her! I love Alice!" Bella managed before she let out a fresh batch of tears. The gentle press of Emmett's large hand was instantly gone and Bella cried harder than before.

_Nothing's really making any sense at all_

Emmett pulled his hand away, shocked, before his mouth fell open. What?! Totally not what he was expecting out of the tiny human.

'Now what!' His brain yelled furiously, 'Alice! Call Alice!' His phone was out and Alice's number dialed in a millisecond.

_Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk_

Alice felt slightly better as she pulled her mouth away from the dead deer. She licked her lips in a slow manner before her phone started to vibrate. Looking down at the caller id she saw that it was Emmett.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought glumly before opening the phone.

"Pixie, get your tiny ass over here. Now. We need to talk." Alice sighed and put a hand to her forehead, massaging away the oncoming headache.

"Em, I know. I know what Bella's going through. I'll be over in a couple of minutes." The girl was running before she had even shut the phone.

_Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk_

Bella made her way down the staircase, her eyes still red with unshed tears. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror as she moved towards the door. Emmett insisted that she grab it because it would look odd if he did. The girl reluctantly agreed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and tank top before leaving the room. When she pulled to door open she felt a cold rush of air before her eyes adjusted to the sight in front of her.

"Bella," Alice smiled sadly, cupping the girl's cheek and slowly pulling the her into a gentle hug as she kissed her hair.

**Yeah, so that's that. Reviews would be cool because this is my first fic and I'm kinda freaking out here. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
